


Through the Pain There is Light

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [16]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Tragedy, Tragic Accident, Tragic Love, Twisted, comforting the dying, dying, hit by car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: A simple walk over the crosswalk should take no longer than thirty seconds. The person should make it to the other end in one piece. However, that's not the case for Nicky Nichols. A simple walk quickly turned tragic. Lorna/Nicky.





	Through the Pain There is Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> Warning: Major character death.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm very sorry in advance for this. I blame the videos I've been watching for influencing this twisted little one-shot. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. I'll understand if people hate this. I did find it painful to write but I just had to let this story unfold.

_Through the Pain There is Light_

It all happened so rapidly. A simple walk over the crosswalk should take no longer than thirty seconds. The person should make it to the other end in one piece. However, that's not the case for Nicky Nichols. A simple walk quickly turned tragic. It's hard to make it to the other side when a car decides to run the red-light and force all of its weight onto a rather petite young woman. Such a horrific mistake leaves Nicky lying almost lifelessly on the middle of the road with an excruciating amount of pain shocking through her body.

Having witnessed the entire—terrifying—ordeal, Lorna Morello – a young Italian nurse, who's shift just ended – comes running down the sidewalk to assess the other's injuries. Her eyes fill with the utmost sympathy and sorrow when she realizes there's no way the young woman will survive this. Albeit her distasteful conclusion, she gets out her phone to call the paramedics.

Shortly after, a cracked voice averts Lorna's attention. She looks down at the injured woman—shirt ripped and displaying the cut in her abdomen where her organs can easily be seen—and feels her heart bursting painfully for her. She can't even begin to imagine how much discomfort she's experiencing.

"I-I-I'm dy-dying, are-aren't I?"

A simple question that brings a surge of emotions to Lorna's surface. She reaches down to take the battered woman's head in her hands and slowly nods. "Your organs are half out of your body, hon…you're not in good shape," the brunette answers, trying to keep her voice soft and warm in an effort to somehow comfort the other. Tears line her eyes; she's never met this person in her life but can't help the sense of wanting to take all the pain away. It shatters her heart to have to watch this poor woman die; something that shouldn't be happening. Anger mixes with the sorrow. She wants to find the car that ran her over and scream at the person for being so careless.

Even in all this pain, Nicky doesn't like the—what she deems—the bullshit answer. It takes nearly all of her strength, but she opens her eyes to stare sternly up at the stranger, who's hands are delicately framed around her head. "D-d-don't da-dance around-around it. I-I'm go-go-going to d-d-die," she chokes out the last word, tears pooling out of her fervently.

"You're going—you're going to die," Lorna heartrendingly confirms, laying the distressed woman's head gently onto her chest. She brushes her hands slowly through her matted red hair and feels a lump sitting in the back of her throat. She can clearly feel the other's body trembling against her; it breaks her heart even more. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry—I-I know this isn't how ya expected your day to go…taking your last breath in some stranger's arms. It's not fair."

Sobs instinctively escape Nicky; her body is convulsed in the most severe pain she's ever experienced. All she can do to soothe herself is hide her face in the Italian's chest and weakly wrap her arms around her neck. Even that isn't enough to make her forget the pain. "Ple-please d-d-don't leave me. I-I-I don't wa-wa-wanna die al-alone," she cries out. More importantly, she doesn't want to die at all but if she's going to, she'd rather have someone with her.

"Of course, sweetheart; I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you the whole time. I'm right here, I got ya."

Nicky holds on tighter to the other, wishing it would stop the shooting pain and her untimely demise. "It h-h-hurts so b-bad. Ma-ma-make it stop, p-please."

Holding the redhead's head tenderly against her heart, Lorna slowly starts to rock back and forth with her. She lets her lips press warmly atop Nicky's head, leaning her own against it afterwards. This is the hardest thing she's ever had to do in all of her years as a nurse. Sitting and comforting a dying person is the biggest life-changing event she's encountered in her short life-time. It's not something she thinks she can handle doing again after this. "Shh, shh. I know you're in an excruciating amount of pain and I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. I'm here for ya, sweetie; I'll do whatever I can to help ya through this. What would make you feel better?"

"Not-not dy-dying," the redhead angrily sobs out. A stabbing pain shoots through her abdomen causing a blood-curdling scream to escape her. "I-I-I can't fu-fucking take-take this. Help-help m-m-me."

"I know, baby, I know. I wish, I wish I could go back in time and save ya from getting run over. This isn't fucking fair to ya. You shouldn't be lying here dying—you're just a young woman with your whole life ahead a ya," Lorna softly answers, continuing to slowly rock the distraught woman in her arms. She kisses the top of her head and sighs defeatedly.

"I've watched quite a bit of people die during my career—I'm a nurse—and it's always the worst part of my job. I don't like seeing people in pain and this—seeing how hurt ya are, it makes me wanna hug it all way from ya. But I think hugging you would make it even worse, poor sweetheart. I'm real sorry ya gotta suffer like this. I don't want you to die but-but you'll be outta your misery and floating around Heaven as a beautiful angel. You'll be whole again, no more pain and suffering for you. You'll get to see your loved ones again—if ya lost any throughout your life, that is."

Listening to the other's accent is somewhat soothing to Nicky; it almost takes the edge off her pain. She almost feels at peace. Until the thought that she'll be dying soon comes to hit her in the face. She doesn't like the sound of that. It's the most terrifying thought in the world. Afterlife is something she's never thought of; her mother never paid attention to her nor shared any faith with her. She has no idea if Heaven or Hell are even real. If they are, she fears she'll end up in the latter. She hasn't always made the right decisions.

"I-I-I'm sc-scared…I-I-I don't wa-wanna die. Please don't-don't let me!"

Caressing the palm of her hand lovingly along her teary cheek, Lorna peers into her puffy eyes with a deep empathy lurking in her own. "It's okay, sweetie, you're gonna be okay. Dying is scary but you'll feel at peace when it's all said and done. You can't feel pain after you die, and-and you'll go to Heaven where all you're surrounded by is love and happiness. You'll be okay, baby doll; I promise. Close your eyes; focus on the sound of my heart-beat. It'll calm ya down," she whispers warmly against the other's ear, stroking another kiss atop her head.

Nicky shakes her head at that. "No-no, if-if I shut them, I-I'll die…I-I don't wanna die!"

"What scares ya the most about dying? Maybe I can help settle your fears if ya tell me."

Several tears run down Nicky's pale cheeks at the question. She nuzzles her head closer against Lorna's chest, relishing in the comfort she's being given. "I-I don't wa-wanna end up in-in hell…I-I-I did a lotta bad t-t-things in my life."

"Aww, sweetheart, is that what you're so scared of? You're not gonna go to hell. People do bad things all the time that doesn't make ya a bad person. Don't think like that. You're gonna be in Heaven and it's all gonna be okay. I promise. Please listen to me. I know we're strangers but I just—I know you're gonna be okay," Lorna assures, wrapping her arms tighter around the shaking woman's head. Tears fall from her own eyes as she notices the other's breathing becoming labored—knowing death is getting closer. She makes sure to keep her arms snug around her, not wanting to let her go for even a second.

Squinting up at her, Nicky makes out the strong wave of compassion that sit in them and almost smiles at that. This is the most affection she's ever received, and it makes her feel at peace. "How, how are ya so-so sure bout' this?"

The very faint smile brings even more tears to Lorna's eyes. She cups a hand around her cheek, staring her lovingly in the eyes. "You just—when ya see the light, go to it and tell God you're a friend of Stansie Morello. That's my mom; she's been dead for years and she was a real good Catholic. She'll vouch for ya, sweetie. I promise. I'm praying to her right now, telling her about ya. What's your name?"

"Nicky," is the redhead's quivering reply. She nestles herself closer against Lorna, gazing up at her with tear-rimmed eyes and a distressful smile on her face. "Wha-what's your-your n-name, kid? Angel? Be-be-because you-you sure are m-m-mine."

Sniffles force their way out of the petite brunette. She swallows a painful lump and musters up a soft smile for the other. "You're a sweetheart, Nicky. Exactly why you'll be in Heaven soon. And please, if ya could, tell my mom I say hi when ya get there, yeah? She'll take care of you. And-and maybe, maybe, one day – when I die – we can meet again up there and be friends. How's that sound, sweetie?" She brushes a few strands of hair from the other's eyes.

"I-I-I sure w-w-will, kid. Th-that sounds g-g-good but-but you-you better just w-w-wait until it-it-it's your t-t-time to die, yeah? Tell-tell me your n-name please."

Lightly caressing her fingertips around the redhead's face, Lorna feels a broken laugh escape her. She nods her head intuitively. "I'm Lorna." She strokes her lips comfortingly against both Nicky's cheeks.

Nicky closes her eyes, pain being replaced with warmth and love from the woman who holds her so tenderly. A smile sits on her face as she timidly wraps her arms around the other's neck. "A beautiful n-name for-for such a go-go-gorgeous human be-being. T-th-thank you fo-for-for showing me co-compassion, Lorna. No-no-no one's ever made me f-fe-feel this loved be-before. My-my angel. I-I-I'll be wa-wa-waiting for ya in-in-in heaven, d-d-doll."

Those words are the most heartbreaking Lorna's ever heard. She pulls her head closer and hugs it tight against her chest as tears begin pooling—once again—down her cheeks. "You're loved, sweetheart; I don't care if we just met…if, if it helps ya die in peace than I want you to know I do love ya and care for you. We'll meet again in Heaven and get to know each other a whole lot better. Go to the light, baby, no matter how hard it is. We'll meet again…I know we will. I love you, sweet Nicky."

"I-I love you, beautiful Lorna. I'll be watching over ya," Nicky smiles, her eyes still closed; she shakily reaches up to grab Lorna's face in her hands and strokes her lips delicately over hers. "Until we meet again, that'll have to do. Take care a yourself, doll. Heaven will still be there."

Lorna's heart flutters from the overwhelming sensation that kiss leaves her with. It's short-lived, however, when she suddenly feels Nicky's body go limp in her arms. Tears stream down her cheeks uncontrollably; she holds the deceased woman tighter against her chest, not wanting to ever let her go. Albeit the short half-hour she knew her, she's never felt a desire as strong as the one Nicky made her feel. She only hopes that her words are true and they do meet again in Heaven.


End file.
